Calling You: Songfic
by JustMe133
Summary: Just a little oneshot songfic and fluff between Benny and Ethan. Rated T for safety.


**I've never written a songfic before so sorry if it's absolutely horrible. I was listening to music on shuffle and this came on and I immediately thought of Benny and Ethan. I hope you people like it.**

**Pairing: Benny/Ethan [not surprised are you?]**

**Song: Calling You by Blue October**

**In no way do I own these characters or the song. **

_**Bold Italics: Lyrics (although that's pretty obvious right?)**_

…

…

…

_**There's something that I can't quite explain**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**You'll never take that away**_

_**And if I've said it a hundred times before**_

_**Expect a thousand more**_

_**You'll never take that away**_

Benny ran to catch up to Ethan. He had to tell him something before he went home and packed. He practically collided with the dark haired boy who was standing at his locker still. "E! Glad I caught you before you went to meet Sarah. I know you were planning on asking her out today but I had to tell you something before you did."

"Well Benny, I'm all ears. What's up?"

"Okay well, I can't quite explain but … I love you. Not like best friend or family love. I'm in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way but I will say it a thousand times if I have to. I am in love with you, and no one will ever take that away from me. I'm sorry. Bye." With that, Benny left a shocked Ethan behind as he walked away.

_**Well expect me to be**_

_**Calling you to see**_

_**If you're OK when I'm not around**_

_**Asking if you love me**_

_**I love the way you make it sound**_

_**Calling you to see**_

_**Do I try too hard to make you smile? **_

_**To make us smile**_

Ethan sat anxiously at his computer, waiting for Benny to answer his video chat request. A nervous smile came to his face as a pop up window appeared saying Benny had accepted the request. As Benny's face appeared on the screen Ethan felt himself blush.

"Hey E you okay?" Benny asked. Ethan just nods before clearing his throat some.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just calling to see how you were doing after earlier. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had to tell you, and I feel a lot better doing that. We're okay right dude?"

"Yeah, you know nothing like a simple crush will ruin our friendship. Do you really love me though?"

"Yeah E I do. I know it's weird but I'm not gonna fight what I feel just because I feel this way for a guy."

"I don't care either. I actually kinda like hearing you say you love me." Both boys just smiled at that before saying goodnight to each other and ending their video chat.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I will keep calling you to see**_

_**If you're sleeping are you dreaming**_

_**If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me**_

_**I can't believe you actually picked me**_

Ethan woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He quickly glanced at the clock and groaned when he realized it was only one in the morning. Looking at the phone Benny's smiling face was shown. Shaking his head he answered the call.

"Hello?" he mumbled out tiredly.

"Ethan, hey! Sorry I woke you up but I wanted to know, how'd things go with Sarah?"

"Things went fine. She asked me out actually. But I said no."

"You said no? Why?"

"Because your feelings and friendship are more important to me than she is."

"Wow E, I'm touched."

"You should be dude; you know how much you mean to me. What got you wanting to call me anyway?"

"Well I was dreaming about you. Nothing bad, just spending some time with you then you left me for Sarah so I figured I would call and ask."

"Benny, I would always pick you over Sarah. Now goodnight."

"Goodnight E," Benny said, ending the call. He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. _I can't believe he picked me!_

_**I thought that the world had lost its sway**_

_**It's so hard sometimes**_

_**Then I fell in love with you (Then came you)**_

_**And you took that away (It's not so difficult; The world is not so difficult)**_

_**You take away the old**_

_**Show me the new**_

_**And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you**_

_**So while I'm on this phone**_

_**A hundred miles from home**_

_**I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you**_

Ethan sat outside the school, a frown on his face. Benny had to leave to go out of a town with his grandma for the next week. Usually Ethan was okay without seeing his best friend for a week, but the boy was 100 miles away. Too far in Ethan's opinion. Ethan's frown disappeared when he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket, a huge smile appeared on his face as he answered it.

"Benny! Man it's so boring here without you. When will you back?"

"Haha, calm down man, I'll be back in a couple days. But I will tell you I miss you buddy."

"I miss you too. I was feeling so down and just felt like it was too hard to smile, then you called me and I felt better instantly."

"That's how I feel. You take away all my old feelings and replace them with new, happier feelings. Hell sometimes I feel like I could fly when I'm with you that's how happy I am when I'm with you."

"Do I really make you that happy?"

"Yeah you do. Well hey I gotta go I'll talk to you later. Bye Ethan. I love you."

"Bye Benny, and I know."

_**I only want to see**_

_**If you're OK when I'm not around**_

_**Asking if you love me**_

_**I love the way you make it sound**_

_**Calling you to see**_

_**Do I try too hard to make you smile? **_

_**To make us smile**_

Ethan was at the kitchen table attempting to study when he heard a loud knock on the front door. Getting up slowly he went to answer it. As he opened the door he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a big hug. He laughed as he was spun around.

"Benny! Why didn't you call me to tell me you were getting back early?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Why are you back so early anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay without me here. You sounded like you really missed me when we spoke on the phone yesterday."

"I did really miss you. And I'm better now that you're back. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. Me being gone wasn't gonna change that."

"Good. I still like hearing you say it," Ethan said, a huge smile on his face.

"I will say it all the time if I get to see you smile like that," Benny said, hugging the shorter boy again.

_**[Chorus (3 times):]**_

_**I will keep calling you to see**_

_**If you're sleeping are you dreaming**_

_**If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me**_

_**I can't believe you actually picked me**_

"Why'd you fall in love with me?" Ethan asked, sitting on the couch with Benny. Benny just looked at him with a smirk on his face. "I mean, why did you pick me?"

"Because you're you. You know me better than anyone else, and I know there are tons of guys out there that I could've chosen but none of them compare to you Ethan. That's why I picked you."

"I just can't believe you picked me."

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I will keep calling you to see**_

_**If you're sleeping are you dreaming**_

_**If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me**_

_**I can't believe you actually picked me**_

This time, Benny woke up to a ringing cell phone. Without looking at it, he answered it.

"Ello?" he mumbled out, yawning in the process.

"I dreamt about you tonight," Ethan whispered.

"What?" Benny asked, sitting up in bed now, suddenly wide awake.

"I dreamt of you. And it freaked me out."

"What happened that freaked you out?"

"We were hanging out and you just got up and walked away. I followed you to see you hanging out with Rory. You ditched me for Rory!" Ethan said, a sliver of anger in his voice. The anger grew as Benny began laughing.

"E, trust me, I would never pick Rory over you. I love you, not that little blonde Energizer bunny. I would always pick you. Now go to sleep. You'll feel better. Night."

"Night." Ethan smiled to himself. _He would pick me._

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I will keep calling you to see**_

_**If you're sleeping are you dreaming**_

_**If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me**_

_**I can't believe you actually picked me**_

"Benny!" Ethan whispered, poking his friend in the arm. He had fallen asleep in the cafeteria due to "jetlag" so he said. "Benny, dude wake up!" Benny shot up instantly alert, looking around.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, looking around wildly.

"You fell asleep. Again."

"Sorry. This jetlag really wore me out. I should've just stayed home today."

"I agree. You're useless today," Ethan said, smiling at his taller friend, "Well, besides whispering my name in your sleep." His smile grew as he watched Benny blush before glaring at him.

"You love me just the way I am."

"You have no idea," Ethan whispered to himself, looking away. Benny heard him though.

"What did you say?"

"Um, uh, n-nothing."

"You said "you have no idea". Do you love me back?" Ethan just blushed before nodding, avoiding the taller boy's eyes. "Ethan," he whispered, reaching for the shorter brunette's hand which was residing in his lap. "How long?"

"A little bit after you told me how you felt."

"I can't believe it. Would you still pick me over anyone?"

"I would pick you over the world." The boys shared a smile before Benny leaned over and kissed Ethan quickly, before anyone else in the cafeteria could notice.

"I love you Ethan."

"I love you too Benny."

…

…

**That's a wrap! I think this turned out better than I thought it would. And to be honest, I really enjoyed doing a songfic, so there might be some more of these sometime soon. Of course, no telling what you people will think of it but I hope you'll like it. Hit that review button and tell me how awful or amazing it was. Please and thank you!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
